Bloody Love
by Kazusa Kuroyukihime
Summary: Hinata, si heiress keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah pewaris keturunan bangsa vampir! Keluarganya menjodohkannya dengan pangeran terakhir pewaris klan Uchiha, Sasuke, padahal ia menyukai seorang manusia biasa. Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa, minnaaaa~! Ketemu lagi sama saya si author keren! (Readers : *muntah) Well, saya kembali dengan fic baru! Kali ini romansuuu~ Temanya, umm apa ya? :/ Baca aja deh :P Yang jelas fic ini terinspirasi dari komikku yang ke 79... Judul komik? Rose and Bullet (Bara To Juudan) punyanya Kayoru... Ada yang udah pernah baca? :D Udah gak usah banyak bacot, langsung ke story aja~

* * *

**BLOODY LOVE**

**©Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Hinata, si heiress keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah pewaris keturunan bangsa vampir! Keluarganya menjodohkannya dengan pangeran terakhir pewaris klan Uchiha, Sasuke. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata?**

**DLDR, Happy reading, minna!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di mansion Hyuuga kali ini tidak dinikmati oleh sang heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataan keluarganya. _**Ia seorang vampir. **_Lebih tepatnya,_** pewaris keturunan vampir. **_

"A-apa!? Ini tidak mungkin, otou-sama! Aku bukan vampir!" Hinata histeris mendengar kenyataan bahwa Hyuuga **adalah keturunan vampir**.

"Kami serius, Hinata. Kau heiressnya." jawab Hiashi selaku kepala klan Hyuuga dan ayah Hinata tenang dan tegas. Keseriusan terpancar dari wajahnya.

Hinata benar-benar bimbang sekaligus panik saat ini. Ia menggigit bibir menahan isakkan dan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak meluncur keluar. Ia menatap Hiashi lurus-lurus. "O-otou-sama, kumohon katakan ini bohongan. Va-vampir tidak ada, Yah. I-itu ha-hanya mitos..." Pengelihatan Hinata mulai buram. Suaranya berubah parau.

"Apa sebegitu parahnya mendapati dirimu seorang vampir? Toh kau tetap normal, tidak ada yang berubah. Kau hanya perlu menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Tambahan, kau sudah 17 tahun. Kau sudah akan kuresmikan menjadi vampir. Akan kulatih kau setiap hari mulai minggu depan." tegas Hiashi seraya mengambil kopinya yang sudah mendingin untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. "Dan lagi, kau akan dijodohkan dengan pewaris terakhir Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." tambah Hiashi. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan yang ditempatinya sebelumnya. Hinata makin terbelalak. Di pikirannya kini terlintas sesosok pemuda berambut kuning keemasan mencuat bermata sapphire.

'Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata miris.

* * *

Hinata sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Ia menunggu di depan gerbang Hyuuga mansion, menunggu Neji sepupunya. Tak lama, sebuah limo hitam berhenti di depannya. Hinata kemudian membuka pintu dan duduk di sana. Pikirannya masih kalut.

Perjalanan ke sekolahnya terasa mencekik. Keheningan keduanya benar-benar membuat Hinata canggung. Dari dasarnya Neji memang pendiam. Setelah sampai ke sekolahnya, Hinata seolah berniat kabur, setelah sebelumnya mengucap terima kasih kepada sepupunya itu. Hinata kemudian berjalan ke dalam bangunan megah itu. Ia mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan memasuki kelasnya, 12-A.

"Ohayou..." sapa Hinata lemas. Kegugupannya bahkan terlupakan.

Hinata berjalan ke arah bangkunya, kemudian duduk di sana. Hinata duduk terkulai di bangkunya. Kata-kata ayahnya tadi pagi kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

'Aku vampir? Aku dijodohkan?' kalimat tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Hinata kemudian menghela napas.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" seru seseorang yang mengagetkan Hinata. Terlihat seorang pemuda blonde jabrik dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tersentak melihat orang yang 'disukai'nya tersebut. Wajahnya merah padam seketika. "O-ohayou.." balas Hinata dengan suara yang merupai cicitan tersebut. Hinata kemudian melihat Naruto sudah pergi duduk di bangkunya. 'Haaah..' Hinata kembali menghela napas.

* * *

Jam makan siang sudah datang, Hinata memutuskan untuk memakan bentonya di atap sekolah. Ia kemudian duduk bersandar pada dinding gudang sekolahnya, kemudian menghela napas. Tak lama, dua orang datang dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hina-chan, kau terlihat murung hari ini." kata seseorang bermata biru jernih dan berambut blonde panjang dikuncir satu. "Apa si forehead itu menyebabkanmu begini? Atau rubah itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jaga omonganmu, Pig!" hardik gadis lain bersurai pink dengan mata emerald cerahnya. "Pig benar, Hina-chan. Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini." gadis itu membenarkan perkataan teman yang dipanggilnya 'Pig' itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan.." jawab Hinata lemas. Hinata sebenarnya sangat ingin bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun mengingat bahwa ia harus mengungkapkan bahwa ia vampir, ia tidak menceritakannya. Ia takut, sangat takut sahabatnya ini meninggalkannya karena takut padanya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata." balas gadis bernama Sakura itu. Ia kemudian ikut duduk di samping Hinata. "Ceritakan saja." lanjut Sakura, yang disetujui Ino dengan anggukan, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kalian berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan akan bersama selamanya!" jawab Ino semangat.

Hinata menghela napas. "Baiklah... Tadi pagi otou-sama berbicara padaku.." kata Hinata memulai cerita. "Ia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah heiress Hyuuga, dan Hyuuga sebenarnya keturunan vampir.." suaranya makin mengecil.

Ino dan Sakura terbelalak. "APAAA!?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Raut Hinata sudah murung, memperkirakan Ino dan Sakura akan meninggalkannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hina-chan. Vampir itu tidak ada." komentar Ino diselingi anggukan Sakura.

Hinata kembali menghela napas. "Aku juga berpikiran demikian, namun otou-sama tidak pernah bercanda, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan... Dan lagi, aku dijodohkan dengan pewaris klan vampir lainnya, pewaris satu-satunya Uchiha.." lanjut Hinata.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Ino dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "UCHIHAAA!?" teriak mereka lagi, dan lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Kau serius, pewaris Uchiha corp. Uchiha Sasuke ituuu!?" tanya Sakura histeris. "Sungguh beruntung nasibmu~" Kini Sakura benar-benar lebay.

Ino kemudian menyikut Sakura. "Kau lupa forehead? Dia menyukai si rubah bodoh ituuuu!" bisik Ino kepada Sakura yang membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Tenang, Hina-chan. Walaupun kau vampir, kita tetap sahabatmu!" ucap Ino sembari memeluk Hinata. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia sungguh terharu.

"Baiklah! Jangan sedih lagi, Hina-chan!" seru Sakura pada akhirnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Kita balik ke kelas yuk. 5 menit lagi waktu istirahat habis." ajak Sakura. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Sakura ke bawah.

Hinata kini mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya bersiap pulang. Jam pelajaran telah usai. Terlihat Sakura dan Ino sudah selesai berkemas, kemudian berlari keluar. Mereka memang ada janji hari ini, janji shopping. Keduanya memang shopaholic. Hinata tidak keberatan ditinggal, toh sendiri juga menjadi sifatnya.

Hinata mulai berjalan keluar dan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia lalu menuju ke arah limosine hitam milik sepupunya, kemudian membuka pintu belakang lalu duduk di sana.

"Neji-nii-san..." sapa Hinata yang hanya dibalas sepatah kata tak berarti 'Hn'. Neji kemudian memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen. Selama perjalanan, Hinata hanya memandangi pemandangan jalan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Jujur, ia bosan. Hinata kemudian berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Neji-nii-san" panggil Hinata yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan kata 'hn'. "Apa nii-san tau bahwa Neji-nii adalah vampir?" tanya Hinata. Pandangan Neji yang lurus ke depan itu sontak memandangi Hinata.

"Tentu saja." jawab Neji singkat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Apa... Tenten-nee-chan mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Hinata kembali, membuat Neji terkejut. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Neji hanya menggeleng.

"Tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya." terang Neji kemudian. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata lewat kaca spionnya. "Kenapa?" Hinata menggeleng. Tepat pada saat itu, limo Neji sudah sampai di Hyuuga mansion.

"Arigatou, nii-san." ucap Hinata setelah turun dari mobil sepupunya itu, kemudian masuk.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Hinata.

* * *

Yoohou, minna! Ayo review! *berapi-api* Yah inspirasinya benar-benar manjur! Ada yang mau tanya? Mungkin kenapa Hinata jadi vampir di sini? Penampilan Hyuuga dari awal memang cocok jadi sejenis hantu gitu kan.. *Invasi klan Hyuuga di rumah author..* Yah, just trying to show the creepy side of Hinata... So, that's it minna... See you in the next chappy! Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Holla, minna! Saya hadir lagi di sini! ^^ Minna yang udah ngereview, arigatou gozaimasu, apalagi yang ngelike and ngefollow... Benar-benar tersanjung! (Reader : lebay iiih~ -_-") Mendapat like, follow atau pun review merupakan suatu kebanggaan sendiri buat saya... Rasanya senang banget dapet review dari minna-san sekalian... :') Untuk review, yang mendukung saya, arigatou gozaimasu! *nunduk.

Untuk **Akira no Rinnegan**, lebih gak seru lagi kalau Naruto vampir... Naruto itu tipe orang ceria yang cerah, gak cocok buat kesan vampir... Ini akan menceritakan tentang Hinata yang berjuang melawan hukum yang melarang hubungan manusia dengan vampir. Kalau dua-duanya sama-sama vampir, apa kesannya? Yah setidaknya buat saya sih *nyengir. Arigatou gozaimasu. ^^

Btw, saya tau kalau di chapter yang lalu alurnya kecepetan dan masih banyak yang buruk-buruk... Haaah~ Maklum, cerita ini adalah fic saya yang kedua, and I haven't learn much from the previous fic... So, hontou ni gomennasai..

Osh, langsung saja ke story... START!

* * *

**BLOODY LOVE**

**©Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Hinata, si heiress keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah pewaris keturunan bangsa vampir! Keluarganya menjodohkannya dengan pangeran terakhir pewaris klan Uchiha, Sasuke, padahal ia menyukai seorang manusia biasa! Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan?**

**DLDR, happy reading, minna~!**

* * *

Rencana Hiashi untuk 'melatih' Hinata menjadi seorang vampir benar-benar dijalankannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.24 pagi. Hinata yang saat itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, terkejut saat mendengar ketukkan di pintu kamarnya. Ayahnya yang memanggilnya. Namun kali ini ayahnya terlihat berbeda. Taring panjang nan tajam yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Hinata takut. Kulit ayahnya yang biasanya tan sekarang putih pucat. Hinata sedikit memundurkan dirinya melihat ayahnya itu.

"O-otou-sama..." panggil Hinata parau seraya mengusap airmatanya. Ia kemudian memandang ayahnya walau ketakutan tak bisa ia sembunyikan. 'Apa ini sosok vampir yang sebenarnya?' batin Hinata takut. "A-ada a-apa, o-otou-sama?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Latihan, Hinata." jawab Hiashi tegas dan singkat seperti biasa. "Ikuti aku." perintah Hiashi kemudian, yang dijawab anggukan Hinata. Hinata lalu mengikuti ayahnya, entah kemana.

Hinata dan Hiashi melewati lorong-lorong mansion yang berliku seperti labirin itu. Mereka melewati ruang makan dan melewati perpustakaan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di ujung lorong. Terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar di sana. Hiashi lalu membuka kunci pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit tersebut. Dan yang terpampang di depan mereka sekarang adalah tangga. Tangga menuju ke basement. Hinata belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Mereka terus menuruni tangga sampai akhirnya mereka berada di suatu ruangan.

"O-otou-sama, di-dimana ini?" tanya Hinata takut saat mencium bau anyir darah.

"Laboratorium bawah tanah. Untuk pekerjaan kita sebagai vampir." jawab Hiashi menjelaskan. Setelah itu Hiashi mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari ruang lain di basement itu. Hiashi lalu keluar dengan sebuah gelas berisi sesuatu di tangannya. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja depan Hinata. "Minum ini, Hinata."

Hinata menatap ngeri gelas di depannya. Gelas itu berisikan darah. 'D-darah!?' teriak batin Hinata shock. Hinata menelan ludahnya sebelum menggeleng.

"Ini bagian dari latihan, Hinata. Minum ini dan jadikan 'dia' budakmu!" perintah Hiashi menatap tajam Hinata.

"B-budak? Si-siapa ya-yang o-otou-sama maksud de-dengan 'dia'?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Tatapan tajam ayahnya seakan menembus dirinya.

"Minum saja." ucap Hiashi. "Kau harus meminum darah agar bisa menjadi vampir, Hinata." sambung Hiashi.

Hinata mengambil gelas berisi darah itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Ia kemudian melafalkan doa singkat sebelum menahan napas dan meminum seperempat gelas darah itu. Hiashi hanya mengangguk puas.

"Sepertinya kau sudah ketagihan. Vampir di dalam jiwamu sepertinya sudah terbangun." komentar Hiashi melihat Hinata menghabiskan isi gelas yang sebelumnya ia tolak habis-habisan. "Hari ini cukup sampai di sini, Hinata. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." perintah Hiashi. Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke atas setelah sebelumnya mengucap selamat malam pada ayahnya.

'Kurasa menjadi vampir tidak seburuk itu..' batin Hinata di perjalanannya menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Hinata tak lama kemudian sampai di kamarnya. Ia berbaring di kasurnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur.

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, membuat Hinata menggeliat di balik selimut tebalnya. Tak lama, matanya terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna lavender tersebut. Hinata kemudian bangkit berdiri, melakukan peregangan singkat sebelum masuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Tak lama, suara shower terdengar. Hinata mandi secukupnya, tidak lama-lama berada di kamar mandi seperti layaknya putri kaya lainnya. Hinata kemudian berjalan turun setelah memastikan bajunya sudah cukup rapi. Kebetulan hari ini Sabtu, dan Konoha Gakuen libur pada Sabtu dan Minggu. Hinata kemudian menyiapkan sarapan. Ini sudah biasa. Walau seorang tuan rumah, Hinata sangat senang memasak, sehingga untuk urusan masak-memasak ia tidak menyuruh koki untuk rumahnya.

Saat sedang asyik menghias sandwich, Hinata merasakan tapak kaki seseorang menuruni tangga. Hinata berbalik dan kemudian menyapa orang yang rupanya ayahnya itu.

"Ohayou, otou-sama." sapa Hinata dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Hiashi hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian duduk di meja makan yang sebenarnya cukup untuk 12 orang itu. Hinata kemudian menyajikan kopi untuk ayahnya beserta sandwich dengan telur. Hiashi kemudian menggumamkan 'itadakimasu' sebelum menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi di sela-sela sarapannya. Hinata menoleh kepada ayahnya yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata. Hinata hari ini benar-benar riang.

"Besok, keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha akan berkunjung kemari." ucap Hiashi seraya menyesap kopinya.

Hinata bagai tersambar petir. Ia hampir tersedak mendengarnya. 'U-Uchiha dan Sa-Sabaku!?' batin Hinata. Setahunya si Uchiha adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu. Dan... Sabaku?

"Sabaku adalah sekutu kita. Sesama bangsa vampir. Mereka dari negeri seberang." jelas Hiashi yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. "Dan lagi, ada kabar dari Uchiha. Mereka telah menemukan anak sulung Uchiha, Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Jabatan pewaris juga akan diberikan pada Itachi." tambah Hiashi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. "S-syukurlah.. Setidaknya masih ada penerus lain Uchiha.." balas Hinata yang dibalas anggukan Hiashi.

"Baiklah, siapkan dirimu untuk besok." tegas Hiashi mengingatkan. Hinata mengangguk lagi. Hiashi kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

'Haaah~' Hinata kembali menghela napas. Pertemuan sekutu? Oh gosh~

* * *

Setelah sarapan, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Hinata kemudian pergi ke taman, berjalan-jalan dan meghirup udara segar. Tak lama Hinata mendengar ketukkan di gerbang mansion. Hinata membuka gerbang mansion dan menemukan seorang gadis, sepertinya seumuran dengannya dan bermata lavender juga. Tanpa permisi, sang gadis berjalan melewati Hinata.

"E-eh.. K-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata yang baru sadar dari pikirannya saat gadis itu melewati Hinata. Gadis itu mendengus kemudian menatap Hinata meremehkan.

"Jadi ini Hyuuga Hinata pewaris Hyuuga itu?" ia bertanya dan menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah, kemudian menatap Hinata lagi. "Sungguh tak pantas." komen gadis bersurai blonde pucat mirip Ino (sahabat Hinata) itu kemudian berjalan lagi. Namun ia kembali berhenti. "Ah, aku Hyuuga Shion, salam kenal." ucap gadis angkuh itu memperkenalkan diri.

'Hyuuga?' tanya Hinata dalam hati, kemudian mengikuti gadis yang mengaku bernama Shion itu.

Shion berjalan menuju Hiashi dan merentangkan tangannya. "Hiashi-jii-san!" serunya kemudian memeluk Hiashi. Hiashi yang dari tadi sudah menyadari keberadaan Shion pun balas memeluknya.

"Kau tak bilang akan pulang, Shion." tukas Hiashi setelah melepas pelukannya. Shion hanya nyengir.

"Hehe.. Gomen, jii-san. Aku ingin membuat kejutan." jawab Shion seadanya. Pandangan Hiashi kemudian beralih menatap Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata. Dia Shion, sepupumu, begitu sebaliknya, Shion." ucap Hiashi memperkenalkan keduanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung sementara Shion menatap sinis Hinata.

'Shion... Sepupuku?' batin Hinata kemudian memadangi Shion.

"Baiklah Hinata, Shion. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Berbincang-bincanglah, kalian berdua." ucap Hiashi lagi sebelum ia berjalan pergi keluar. Tak lama suara mobil yang distarter mulai terdengar. Hiashi kemudian menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari mansion. Kini tersisa Shion dan Hinata.

"Umm, sa-salam kenal, Shi-Shion.." ucap Hinata canggung. Shion mengacuhkannya dan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata. Kau tak pantas menjadi pewaris. Akulah yang pantas dan tak lama lagi posisi itu akan menjadi milikku!" kecam Shion tajam kemudia beranjak pergi. Hinata hanya tercengang. Hinata kemudian kembali menghela napas. Sepertinya masa-masa sulit baru akan dimulai...

TBC

* * *

Uhm... So this is it minna... Yaa~ Dan akhirnya the antagonist show up.. Masalah tentang 'budak' yang dikatakan Hiashi itu... Hmm, ada yang mau menebak? ^^ Saya sendiri masih memikirkan tokoh untuk si 'budak' itu... Di chapter depan sepertinya akan ada karakter baru~ ^^ Bukan OC kok. Terus, ada yang komplain kenapa sekarang masih belum ada romance-nya? Ugh.. Saya masih berusaha mengatur alur cerita yang pas dulu, baru adegan romancenya... At last, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk membantu saya mengembangkan fic-fic saya, jadi... Ummm... Review ya~ ^^ Jaa~ See you in the next chapter. *waving*


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow minna-san! Tak terasa yah, Bloody Love udah sampe chapter 3... Bagi saya ini sebuah keajaiban... (Readers : Apanya keajaiban!?) Well, alasan pertama yang saya jelasin atas kelama-update-annya 'Yamanaka' (Author : *promosi :P) adalah saya ini **plin-plan**, yaaah... begitulah... Jadi kalau ada fic yang terlantar, sudah wajar.. Yang kedua, saya biasanya ide cuma muncul di chap pertama saja... Kelanjutan ficnya tidak dipedulikan... Jadi berlanjutnya Bloody Love itu ya, keajaiban sih... Sampe sekarang ide untuk next chapternya Bloody Love aja udah di otak... Sampe dicatat biar gak lupa :D

Then, review! Senang banget dapat apresiasi yang bagus dari minna-san sekalian! ^^

**Bubble bee** : Hehe.. Mungkin saja.. Saya juga lebih suka Hinata yang lebih berani dan sedikit arogan... Thanks for the review! ^^

**Akira no Rinnegan **: Bisa saja :D Soal Shion... Masih rahasia :P Thanks juga buat reviewnya!

**imink chan **: Beneran? Gomennasai *nunduk* Yaah~ Mungkin emang kurang 'Wow' gitu.. Entah memang begitu atau hanya perasaanmu saja.. Tapi makasih banget udah nyempetin ngereview... Arigatou.

Untuk semua yang ngedukung buat lanjut, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefave... Arigatou gozaimasu. *nunduk*

Okeh, tak usah banyak cincong, kita mulai saja..

**BLOODY LOVE**

**©Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Kedatangan Shion, sepupunya membuat firasat Hinata buruk... Apa yang akan Shion rencanakan? Sementara itu keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha mengunjungi keluarga Hyuuga, bagaimana pertemuan mereka?**

**DLDR, happy reading, minna~!**

Setelah kedatangan Shion, entah kenapa Hinata merasakan firasat buruk. Hinata terus berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu, tetapi pikiran itu terus melekat di benaknya. Hinata menjadi sangat gelisah, bahkan ia tak bisa tidur. Well, berhubung hari itu hari Sabtu, Hiashi meliburkan latihan 'kevampiran' tersebut. Setengah diri Hinata yang sepertinya sudah menikmati peran vampir ini terus-terusan mengajak Hinata untuk menyusup ke basement dan meminum beberapa teguk darah. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar menikmati darah yang diminumnya kemarin malam.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Shion yang sejatinya juga vampir, sedang meminum darah yang entah ia dapat dari mana sembari membaca ramalan keberuntungan lewat internet.

"Warna : Pirang, Permata : Sapphire..." gumam Shion saat membaca baris per baris ramalan yang dibentuk dalam format list tersebut. "Hmm.."

* * *

Sinar sang mentari kembali menganggu tidur Hinata. Dengan sedikit tidak rela untuk beranjak dari kasur empuknya, Hinata mulai berdiri. Melakukan peregangan singkat, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang 'agak' berantakan. Hinata lalu pergi menuju ke ruang makan.

Hari ini Hinata menyiapkan omelette. Hinata memasak untuk 3 orang, mengingat Shion menginap atau entah tinggal di sini. Tak lama, Hiashi turun, disusul dengan Shion di belakangnya.

"Ohayou, otou-sama, ohayou, Shion." sapa Hinata dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Ia kemudian mulai meletakkan piring-piring omelette di meja. Hinata juga meletakkan kopi ayahnya di tempat ayahnya biasa duduk. Shion mulai mengambil tempat duduknya. Hiashi juga sudah terduduk di kursinya. "Ano, Shion, k-kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Hinata kepada Shion. Shion hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Hinata, walau Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Shion memandangnya sinis.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Hinata." jawabnya dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu duduk di samping Shion.

"I-itadakimasu.." ucap Hinata sebelum memakan sarapannya. Hinata kemudian mulai makan dengan perasaan waswas. Sarapan pagi ini berjalan hening, sampai akhirnya Hiashi menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Shion, mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen." ucap Hiashi sebelum menyesap kopinya.

Hinata kali ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterkejutan. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, malah sudah memperkirakan Shion akan sekelas dengannya.

"Baik, ojii-san." jawab Shion sopan. Shion benar-benar jadi baik di depan Hiashi.

Hinata menghela napas. 'Semoga otou-sama tau hal ini...' batin Hinata miris. "A-ano, Shion, kau mau aku menjelaskan tentang Konoha Gakuen?" tawar Hinata, walau Hinata tau akhirnya ia akan ditindas Shion. Percuma saja jika kalaupun ia tidak menawari bantuan pun, Hiashi pasti berkata pada Shion untuk bertanya padanya.

Shion mengangguk. "Mohon bantuannya, Hinata!" jawab Shion lagi-lagi dengan senyum palsunya. "Ojii-san, aku sudah selesai, permisi." kata Shion sopan mengundurkan diri dari meja makan. Hiashi hanya mengangguk. Namun tak lama, Shion kembali berbalik. "Ano, ojii-san, bolehkah aku pergi ke rumah otou-san?" tanya Shion kepada Hiashi.

"Tentu. Titipkan salamku padanya." jawab Hiashi.

"Hai!" balas Shion senang. Kali ini senyum Shion benar-benar tulus. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan tas Prada di lengannya. Sepertinya ia sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi. Shion kemudian ke halaman, memanggil Izumo, satpam mansion Hyuuga untuk menyiapkan mobil untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, suara deru mobil terdengar dan semakin lama mengecil sampai akhirnya tak terdengar. Hiashi kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Hinata." panggil Hiashi.

"Y-ya o-otou-sama?" balas Hinata tergagap. "A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hari ini latihan tidak ada lagi. Untuk hari Sabtu dan Minggu tidak ada latihan." terang Hiashi sekenanya. Hinata mengangguk.

"O-otou-sama?" panggil Hinata. Hiashi kemudian menatap Hinata. "Si-siapa Shion?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Ia takut jika ia lancang menanyakan hal ini.

"Sudah kukatakan, ia sepupumu. Ia adik Neji yang sejak lahir berada di Itali." jelas Hiashi. Hinata bingung. Jelas-jelas Neji tidak pernah memberitahukannya hal ini. "Neji pun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Shion. Sejak lahir, Shion tidak pernah ke Jepang, begitu sebaliknya Neji. Sejak perceraian Hizashi dengan istrinya, mereka tak pernah berhubungan kecuali saat Shion baru lahir. Kami pergi ke sana untuk menjenguk." terang Hiashi yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"La-lalu, ke-kenapa Shion tau otou-sama adalah pamannya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kami pernah bertemu, saat itu ada urusan di Itali, dan Shion sering bermain ke hotelku sejak tau aku pamannya." jawab Hiashi singkat. Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Hiashi kemudian berdiri, berjalan pergi. Namun ia kembali berhenti. "Bersiaplah, Hinata. Keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku akan datang satu setengah jam lagi." perintah Hiashi. Hinata mengangguk.

Setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa sarapan, Hinata mulai bersiap-siap. Ia tak mau mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata memilih baju santai yang sopan berupa dress hijau selutut dan cardigan putih. Setelah itu ia turun menunggu sang tamu sembari membaca novel kesayangannya. Tak lama, terdengar deru mobil dari luar dan suara gerbang dibuka. Hinata lalu beranjak naik dan memberitahukan ayahnya. Ayahnya rupanya juga sudah bersiap-siap. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan celana panjang hitam. Ia dan ayahnya kemudian turun dan menyambut tamu. Terlihat 2 mobil mewah terparkir di halaman. Empat orang turun dari mobil Maybach 62 putih, dan dua lagi turun dari sebuah mobil Porsche Carrera GT hitam. Terlihat seorang pria dewasa, kira-kira seumuran dengan Hiashi berambut merah turun beserta ketiga anak-anaknya dari mobil Maybach 62 tersebut. Sedangkan dari mobil Porsche Carrera GT hitam, turun dua orang pemuda berambut hitam yang kelihatannya tidak berbeda umur jauh. Mereka berdua terlihat mirip.

Hiashi menyambut tamu-tamu tersebut dengan sopan. Kemudian mulai mengajak mereka masuk.

"Selamat datang, Sabaku-san, Uchiha-san." sapa Hinata sopan. Ia ber-ojigi kepada tamu-tamunya itu. Untuk saat-saat penting seperti ini, Hinata bisa memiliki kepercayaan diri dan tekad untuk tidak mempermalukan keluarganya, sehingga ia dapat berbicara dengan lancar.

**Hinata POV**

Pria berambut merah yang otou-sama bilang bernama Sabaku Yoze ini mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Kedua anaknya balik menyapaku dengan senyum lebar, sedangkan anak yang paling bungsu (menurutku) mengacuhkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini di sekolah, jadi aku membiarkannya. Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha, yang lebih tua mengangguk, kemudian turut ber-ojigi. Kalau tidak salah, ia bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan adiknya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bersikap sama seperti si bungsu Sabaku.

"Yoze, Itachi, ini pewaris keluarga Hyuuga, putriku, Hyuuga Hinata." ayah mulai memperkenalkan aku sebagai pewaris kepada Sabaku-san dan Uchiha-san. Aku kemudian kembali ber-ojigi.

"Salam kenal." ucapku sopan.

Kali ini Sabaku Yoze memperkenalkan anak-anaknya. "Ini Sabaku Temari, putri sulungku." Ia mulai memperkenalkan anak sulungnya, seorang gadis yang sepertinya berbeda 3 tahun dariku. Rambutnya berwarna dirty blonde dengan bola mata dark blue. Ia kemudian ber-ojigi dan turut mengatakan 'salam kenal'. "Selanjutnya, ini putra pertama anak keduaku, Sabaku Kankurou." Anak keduanya ini juga berambut dirty blonde, bermata hitam. Ia juga ber-ojigi dan mengatakan 'salam kenal'. "Dan terakhir, anak bungsuku, pewaris Sabaku, Sabaku Gaara." kali ini pemuda berambut merah dengan bola mata berwarna jade. Kesannya sangat dingin. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ayahnya kemudian meminta maaf atas kelakuan anak bungsunya.

Aku heran, kenapa malah anak bungsunya yang menjadi pewaris? Aku mengerti jika perempuan lebih tidak disarankan menjadi pewaris, tapi anak keduanya? Aku merasa jika jawabannya karena ia vampir yang handal. Itu dapat dilihat dari kulitnya yang pucat, serta bola matanya yang seolah bersinar itu. Benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak berani mendekatinya. Auranya seolah ingin memakan siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Selanjutnya, keluarga Uchiha. Karena tidak ada orang tua ataupun pendamping, pemuda tertualah yang berbicara selaku wakil Uchiha. Pemuda berambut panjang dikuncir dan bermata hitam ini pun memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung selaku pewaris Uchiha. Salam kenal." ia kemudian ber-ojigi. Setelah tegak kembali, ia memperkenalkan adiknya. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu Uchiha." Sang bungsu Uchiha tetap tegak, namun aku bisa mendengar ia menggumamkan 'salam kenal'.

Perkenalan sudah selesai. Kami pun pergi ke atas menuju tempat pertemuan. Tempat ini biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan atau pun untuk berbincang dengan tamu khusus seperti sekarang. Terlihat otou-sama, Yoze-san dan Itachi-san berbincang, entah masalah apa. Kami berlima disisihkan. Terlihat Temari-san mulai mengajakku berbincang seperti kelasku, umurku, hobiku, dan sebagainya. Aku masih agak canggung, tetapi Temari-san cukup membuatku nyaman berbicara dengannya. Sementara itu Kankurou-san kadang mengikuti pembicaraan kami. Berbeda dengan Temari-san yang _easy-going_ dan santai, Kankurou-san lebih ke arah humoris. Sementara kedua anak bungsu itu benar-benar dingin. Mereka entah melakukan apa, yang jelas mereka hanya duduk diam dan menyimak pembicaraan otou-sama, Yoze-san, dan Itachi-san.

30 menit kemudian otou-sama, Yoze-san, dan Itachi-san berdiri. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, otou-sama mengantar keduanya beserta anak-anaknya ke gerbang. Otou-sama terlibat sedikit pembicaraan sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk ke mobil masing-masing. Gerbang kembali dibuka. Kedua mobil itu pun keluar dan pergi dengan arah yang sama.

"Hinata." panggil otou-sama.

"Ya?" balasku. Aku kemudian menatap otou-sama.

"Aku akan pergi. Tetaplah di rumah dan tunggu Shion pulang." perintah otou-sama.

"Hai!" aku mengiyakan perintah otou-sama, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Otou-sama kemudian menaiki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke arah yang sama dengan kedua mobil sebelumnya.

Aku kemudian kembali melanjutkan novelku yang tadi tertunda karena kedatangan tamu-tamu itu. 2 jam mereka bertamu terasa sangat cepat. Aku kemudian bersandar di sofa setelah menghabiskan bacaanku. Aku menutup mata. Tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang yang kurindukan...

**Hinata POV end**

Gadis bersurai coklat itu pun mulai menekan bell bangunan megah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu. Tak lama, satpam bangunan tersebut menghampirinya dan tercengang melihatnya, kemudian membukakannya pintu. Dengan menyeret kopernya, ia mulai memasuki bangunan itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu utama, ia membuka pintu tersebut perlahan.

Hinata yang sedang bersandar membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan membuka pintu utama. Dan Hinata pun terbelalak.

"Tadaima, onee-chan..."

TBC

* * *

Yatta! Akhirnya chapter 3 diupdate! Sesuai dengan perkiraan, memang benar ada karakter baru... Guess who? Hhhh~ Nulis chapter ini sumpah capeeek! Lebih panjang nyaris 600-an words daripada chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Chapter kali ini udah hampir 2k words. Apakah chapter ini membosankan? Gegara ini cuman bahas pertemuan Hyuuga-Uchiha-Sabaku... Bagi yang merasa ini membosankan... Gomen.. Hontou ni gomennasai..

Btw, ada yang nungguin Yamanaka? (Readers : Amit-amit!) Ide buat Yamanaka lagi kosong... Entah saya akan mendiscontinue-kan tuh cerita atau tidak.. *pundung* Sebagai fic pertama saya... Sulit deh untuk ngediscontinue-in tuh fic... Saya tau harusnya untuk first fic disarankan untuk nulis oneshot, tapi ide di otak saya tuh multichapter... Mana panjang-panjang lagi *pundungtothemax*

Untuk masalah romance... Sampai saat ini masih belum... Hhh... Saya takut readers jadi meragukan genre romancenya di sini... Saya akan berusaha untuk bikin sedikit adegan romance di chapter depan.

Di chapter depan... Saya gak yakin bisa cepet update... Entah kenapa semangat nulis hilang.. *sigh*

Osh, cukup ngebacotnya... Untuk chapter depan... Next chapter will tell about the past of some people.. So, keep waiting and keep reading Bloody Love! :P And the last... Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Haaaaaiiiii, Minna~~ Setelah saya umumin keputusan untuk hiatus, saya masih aja ngelirak-lirik fic-fic saya... Jadi gak tenang neh... Padahal saya umumin hiatusnya gak sampe seminggu, tapi saya udah balik lagi... Sebenarnya males juga sih. Apalagi saya tuh tipe pemalas super. Tapi~ Gak tahan nih ngediemin Bloody Love lama-lama... Btw, minna, gak ada yang protes ceritanya kependekan? (Readers : Cerita lo ngebosenin! Gak usah dipanjang-panjangin! Author : -cuek-bebek-) Saya memang gak bisa nyiptain cerita yang panjang-panjang, yang paling panjang juga chapter 3nya Bloody Love alias BL. Oke, soal review...

**Naruto sayang Kaa-chan : **Ehehe... *garuk-garuk-pipi Kan udah ditulis di summary Hinata suka sama manusia biasa... And that's Naruto... Jadi ini NH.. (Readers : Apa hubungannya?)

Arigatou yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, apalagi ngefave... Baca review aja buatku udah nyenengin banget, apalagi dapet fav/follow... Sampe saya-nya di fav and follow juga~ Waaah, makasih banget minna-san... *ngemeluk-readers.

Oke, kayaknya kebanyakan yah ininya *nunjuk-nunjuk-atas. Langsung baca aja deh~

**BLOODY LOVE**

**©Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Hinata yang kelelahan akibat kedatangan tamu tersebut tak menyangka akan ada kejutan yang selalu ia harapkan! Ia tak menyangka 'orang itu' akan kembali...**

**DLDR, happy reading, minna!**

_**Previous Chapter...**_

_Gadis bersurai coklat itu pun mulai menekan bell bangunan megah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu. Tak lama, satpam bangunan tersebut menghampirinya dan tercengang melihatnya, kemudian membukakannya pintu. Dengan menyeret kopernya, ia mulai memasuki bangunan itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu utama, ia membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. _

_Hinata yang sedang bersandar membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan membuka pintu utama. Dan Hinata pun terbelalak._

"_Tadaima, onee-chan..."_

Mata Hinata tetap terbelalak. "Ha-Hanabi..." Hinata segera bangkit dan menerjang dan memeluk gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Okaeri, Hanabi.." sahut Hinata dengan suara parau. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak bisa menahan kegembiraan mendapati adiknya yang selama ini berada di London sejak ibunya meninggal, kembali ke Hyuuga mansion!

"Don't cry, onee-chan.." sahut Hanabi, tertawa kecil, lalu membalas pelukan kakaknya itu.

"Hanabi.." lirih Hinata lagi. Ia memeluk Hanabi sedikit lebih kencang. Air mata tak sanggup lagi ia tahan. "Kenapa kau tak bilang akan pulang.." Hinata bertanya dalam tangisnya.

Hanabi mulai melepas dekapan kakaknya itu. "Hehe.. Surprise.." jawab Hanabi dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Hinata menatap Hanabi dan mulai menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih terjejak di situ. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu... Di sini sudah banyak 'surprise', Hanabi..." kata Hinata. "Tapi nee-chan senang kau pulang." sambung Hinata, tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Kau sebaiknya tidur di kamar nee-chan dulu, kamarmu belum dibersihkan." ucap Hinata sembari mengajak Hanabi ke kamarnya.

"Tidak usah, nee-chan. Aku tidak lelah ataupun mengantuk. Aku ingin menceritakan segalanya dan mendengar cerita nee-chan tentang apa yang kutinggal di sini." kata Hanabi menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memberitahukan Shiho-san untuk membersihkan kamarmu." Hinata akhirnya mengajak Hanabi ke perpustakaan bawah tanah, tempat favoritnya. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Kau dulu, Hanabi."

"Hem. Di London semuanya baik-baik saja. Tokuma-jii-san juga banyak membantuku dalam menyelesaikan urusan di sana. Aku juga membawa oleh-oleh." ucap Hanabi, lalu mengambil kotak berpita yang ada di dalam kantong kertas. Ia lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat kotak tersebut. Ia sudah tau isinya. Apalagi kalau bukan miniatur Big Ben..

Hanabi selama ini memang tinggal di London bersama ibunya (ibu Hinata juga). Hanabi hanya tinggal di London selama 6 bulan sebelum akhirnya ibu mereka meninggal dunia akibat penyakit yang sedari dulu diidapnya. Setelah meninggalnya ibu mereka, Hanabi tetap tinggal di London walau Hiashi dan Hinata sudah mengajaknya untuk tinggal di Jepang dan membiarkan sepupu Hiashi yang tinggal di London untuk mengurusi segala urusan yang ditinggal di sana. Hanabi tetap tinggal di sana, bersama Tokuma, sepupu Hiashi dan mengurus urusan sepeninggalan ibu mereka. Hanabi berkata ia akan pulang setelah lulus SMP, dan sekarang ia sudah berusia 15 tahun.

"Hmm, begitukah.." sahut Hinata. "Baiklah, giliranku. Emm, banyak hal yang terjadi di sini. Salah satunya penghuni baru, sepupu kita bernama Shion. Nee-chan tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, kecuali kalau dia adalah anak Hizashi-jii-san, adik Neji-nii, dan ia berniat merebut posisiku sebagai heiress..." jelas Hinata. Raut Hanabi berubah menjadi sedikit lebih keras mendengar dugaan Shion yang akan melukai kakaknya. Dasar sister complex. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut segera menenangkan Hanabi. "U-uh, tida perlu khawatir, kuyakin dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

"Adik Neji-nii, anak Hizashi-jii-san? Kenapa ia tidak tinggal bersama mereka saja? Siapa yang tahu kalau Shion akan melukai nee-chan? Orang yang memiliki keinginan besar bisa melakukan cara selicik apapun!" hardik Hanabi. "Nee-chan terlalu baik, nee-chan bisa diperdaya olehnya!"

Hinata menghela nafas. Kok rasanya di sini dia yang jadi adik, sementara Hanabi kakaknya? Sepertinya Hinata memang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk jadi benar benar dewasa.

"Sudahlah, Hanabi. Lagipula dia bukan anggota keluarga inti, tidak akan bisa jadi pewaris, kan." ucap Hinata pada akhirnya. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri mengajak Hanabi juga. "Sepertinya Shiho-san sudah membersihkan kamarmu. Beristirahatlah, Hanabi." perintah Hinata. Hanabi hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian naik bersama Hinata.

"Nee-chan, di mana otou-sama?" tanya Hanabi yang sedari tadi tidak melihat ayahnya. Setahunya ayahnya itu memang lebih sering berada di rumah.

"Urusan dengan keluarga lain.." jawab Hinata sekenanya. Mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Keheningan mulai terasa oleh keduanya. Akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif memecah keheningan.

"Hanabi." panggil Hinata. Hanabi menoleh. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... Konohamaru?" tanya Hinata. Wajah Hanabi sontak memerah. Hinata terkikik kecil karenanya. Hanabi yang dulu dijuluki ice princess karena selalu berwajah datar dan dingin persis dengan Neji itu blushing? Kejadian yang langka.

"Ne-Nee-chan!" Hanabi menaikkan suaranya. Ia sangat benci dipojokkan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Hanabi memang punya hubungan khusus dengan Konohamaru. Konohamaru adalah adik Naruto, lebih tepatnya adik tiri. Tetapi hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Konohamaru memang tinggal di London, sejak dulu. Namun akhirnya diketahui kalau dia adalah adik Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau blushing begitu berarti hubunganmu baik-baik saja kan?" Hinata tersenyum lagi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Hanabi. Kamar bercorak biru-putih itu memang sudah dibersihkan.

"Beristirahatlah. Tiga jam lagi akan kubangunkan." ucap Hinata lalu berjalan keluar. Hanabi mengangguk.

Sesampainya di luar, Hinata merasakan suara pintu dibuka. Dan ternyata itu Shion. Shion kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata berjalan turun. Shion yang nampaknya sangat kelelahan itu menutup mata.

"Shion.. Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata ramah. Shion membuka matanya sejenak, kemudian menutup lagi.

"Buatkan aku teh hangat." jawab Shion. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Tidak seperti biasa yang menghardiknya kasar.

"Baiklah." Hinata kemudian pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan Shion teh. Kali ini Hinata mendengar senggukan. Hinata kemudian membawa teh yang diminta Shion tadi.

"Shion? Kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata saat menemukan Shion tengah menangis. Tanpa aba-aba Shion memeluk Hinata, membuat teh yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Tetapi Shion tetap memeluknya. "Shi-on? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tetapi Shion tetap diam. Hinata akhirnya menunggu hingga tangisan Shion reda.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shion akhirnya menghentikan tangisannya dan melepas pelukkannya pada Hinata.

"Ada apa, Shion?" tanya Hinata dengan raut cemas.

"O-otou-san... Ia tak mau menerimaku sebagai anaknya.." jawab Shion lemah. Hinata terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?!" Hinata bertanya lagi kepada Shion. Shion tak menjawab. Ia menunduk.

"Ba-baiklah, Shion. Ja-jangan bersedih. Kau bisa bercerita pada otou-sama.." kata Hinata. Shion mengangguk. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, bunyi deru mobil kembali terdengar. Hinata segera berlari keluar. "Otou-sama!" seru Hinata. Hiashi menatap Hinata sekilas, setelah itu turun dari mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Hanabi telah kembali!" jawab Hinata ceria. Hiashi terkejut. "Tapi jangan sekarang, otou-sama. Hanabi sedang beristirahat." ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah.." jawab Hiashi. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk.

"Otou-sama, apa kita perlu mengundang Hizashi-jii-san untuk merayakan kepulangan Hanabi?" tanya Hinata. Ia sebenarnya ingin memperjelas tentang Shion dan Hizashi.

"Tentu. Akan kuhubungi nanti." jawabnya. Hinata kemudian tersenyum.

'Baiklah, Shion! Sekarang apa masalahmu?' batin Hinata sembari berjalan ke kamarnya.

TBC

Wheew, minna! Masih aja pendek nih! Osh, minna! Ada pair baru di sini, walau baru dikasih tahu tentang hubungan secara tak langsung sih... Apakah minna-san setuju dengan pair KonoHana? Kalau minna gak setuju tinggal buat merekanya break up. Okee, minna adakah pair lain yang diinginkan? Review aja kasih tau, saya akan berusaha tuk ngebikinnya! Mungkin dengan Shion? Atau Gaara? Atau Itachi? Atau Sakura en Ino?

Heem, untuk chappy selanjutnya kayaknya bakalan lama. Natalan mungkin? Yasudlah, minna. Review ya! Jaa ne, minna!


End file.
